A Dead Man
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Cloud and Vash are walking around Midgar to find lost materia. They run into a man wearing a black and red coat with strange symbols on it, he's apparently looking for the same thing. They may have found an enemy they can't beat.


A Dead Man

Vash the Stampede and Cloud Strife walk around the shattered city of Midgar, hoping to find any remains of lost materia. Upon their search, they meet a man wearing a black and red coat with strange symbols on it. He seems to be searching for material too, but that's not what he calls it. He is a keysword-bearing warrior with strange dark powers, he is fast like a vampire, and he can control black smoke.

(In Midgar)(Vash) "We've been walking around for a long time; I don't think there is any materia around here."

"I know there is some around here Vash, I can feel it," said Cloud, he pulled his buster sword off his back and held it close to his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just paying respects to an old friend," said Cloud, putting the sword back on his back.

We continued walking around until we saw that it was pointless. I just wanted to live my life in peace, but I am stuck in this strange world with this weird guy. I hope the insurance girls are okay, they are probably wondering where I am. I could hear my stomach growl, man I could use a donut right now, or a steak, that would be nice.

"Can't we go somewhere and get something to eat?"

"No," said Cloud, walking away.

"Oh come on, that's just cold."

We kept walking around the ruined city when Cloud suddenly stopped; he was staring at a strange man, he was wearing a black and red coat, it went all the way down to his feet. His hair was pure black that went all the way down to the middle of his back. He looked as tall as Cloud; he was looking for something too. He looked at us; Cloud pulled his buster sword back off his back and pointed the tip at the guy, he didn't care.

"Who are you?" asked Cloud, moving a little closer to the guy. I pulled my gun out and aimed it at him, but I don't want to kill him.

"A man on a mission, that's all you need to know," said the man, continuing his search. Cloud ran at him but stopped when a bullet hit his sword. I looked at the man and saw the gun he was carrying; it looked strange. It had four barrels; he rotated them like a machine gun. I saw him putting a clip in it, so it has to be a customized pistol. But I could see a revolver chamber on it, along with a silver hammer in the back. The whole gun was silver, but the handle was black. Whatever it is, it looks like it can do a lot of damage.

"What kind of gun is that?"

"A one of a kind gun," said the man. "But if you want to know, it's a gun with the power of shotgun, it can blow a guy's head up in one shot. A revolver based gun, with a clip for fast reloads, and machine gun barrels for a more special purpose." I hope he doesn't use that gun to hurt people.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"My name is irrelevant, but your names I would like to know," said the man.

"Cloud," said Cloud, pointing the tip of his sword at the man again.

"My name is Vash, a man who searches for love and peace," I said, showing him my peace sign.

"Love and peace huh, then you are plainly lost," said the man coming closer. Cloud ran at him and tried to hit him with his sword, but the man used his gun to block the attack.

"You can't beat me Cloud, I can beat you easily," said the man, he ejected the clip out of his gun, hitting Cloud in the face. Cloud dropped his guard for a second; the man was already behind him, catching the clip and putting it back into his gun. "Like I said, you can't beat me."

I shot at his gun, hoping to knock the gun out of his hand, but he disappeared before the bullet could hit him. I looked around for the guy, but he was nowhere to be seen. How can somebody move that fast?

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted Cloud, I turned and saw him in my face. His skin was so pale, like he was a ghost or something. And his eyes were so red, like looking at two rubies with black dots in the middle. He just stared at me with a calm expression, it was pretty creepy.

"You have committed no sins," said the man. The man called black smoke from his right hand, which turned into a strange looking sword. It looked like a keyblade but the blade was at least three feet long and the tip was a regular sword tip. The handle was brown and the guards were red with black dots on the sides. Between the bottom of the blade and the top of the handle was a large ruby, it was shaped like a rhombus. There was a keychain on it, the symbol on the end looked like a shurikan. He aimed it at Cloud, it shined with a brilliant radiance under the moonlight. "But your sword is stained with the scent of blood."

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, keeping a strong gaze on the man.

"The thing you're looking for," said the man, charging at Cloud. He struck at Cloud, but Cloud blocked it. The man disappeared and struck again behind him, Cloud managed to blocked it, but met with the man's foot as he flew back and hit a random building. I aimed my gun and fired at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He flinched for a second but went at me with lightening fast speed. I shot at him a few more times, but he just kept on taking it. Cloud jumped at him and tried to cut him with his sword, but the man flipped over his sword. While in midair, he grabbed Cloud's shoulders, picked him up off the ground and threw him into me. We both landed into another building.

"What the hell are you?" Cloud asked. He didn't back, he just walked around, lifting up rubble and threw on the ground. Cloud got up and thrusted the sword into the man's gut, he didn't even seem fazed by it. The sword went through his gut and was protruding out of his back. I can't believe what I'm seeing, I don't think I could survive a cut like that. "What the hell are you?"

"What do you call a man you can't kill?" the man asked, pulling his body away from Cloud, blood was all over the sword. After he pulled himself off the sword, the wound started to heal at a really fast rate. The coat was mending itself too; it looked like nothing even happened. I shot at him again, but he blocked it with his gun. "You can call me Derexas." He shot at me, but I dodged the shot.

"I guess you rather fight than talk." I shot at him again, but he dodged it. I reloaded my gun and aimed it at him, but he was already gone. I looked behind me but he wasn't there, I turned back around and instantly felt his fist punching my stomach. He followed it up with a heel kick to my face, sending me to the ground.

"Aw come on man, why can't we just talk like civilized people."

Cloud tried to strike him again, but Derexas grabbed the handle of the sword, pulled it outta Cloud's hand, and used the flat end to whack Cloud in the chest. He then used the bottom of the handle to whack me in the groan as I was coming to tackle him. He used the flat end of the blade to hit Cloud in the gut again, this time picking him off the ground and throwing him into me. We both flew into another building; my back was tired of hitting walls. He threw the sword over to us, landing a few feet in front of us.

"Quit now if you want to live," said Derexas, pulling his sword out of black smoke.

Cloud grabbed his sword and tried to strike him again, But Derexas struck Cloud's sword with amazing force. He then wrapped his left arm around Cloud's right arm, snapping it. Cloud groaned in pain and Derexas let go of his arm but kicked him in the face in a second, knocking him to the ground. I shot at him, but appeared right in front of me, grabbed my gun, and whacked me in the face with it. He then followed up by kicking my left knee; I could feel it going behind me as I started to fall to the ground. But before I could touch the ground, Derexas grabbed my right leg, span me around in circles, and threw me into the ground.

"Ow why you gotta do that mister, I was trying to be nice."

"You guys are pretty tough, but you need more practice if you want any hope to strange a chance against someone like me," said Derexas, walking over to a pile of rubble. He pulled out a blue colored orb from the rubble and inspected it carefully. But sighed in disappointment and tossed the sphere over to Cloud. "This isn't what I'm looking for, so that means that it's not here. I'll have to search elsewhere if I want to find the crystal."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, trying to get up.

"Just something that can save the worlds," said Derexas, walking to me. "I am sorry for hurting you, but you guys provoked me. Luckily I was going easy on you or else I would've killed you." He picked my gun off the ground, unloaded it, and tossed it to me. He walked over to me and knelt down next to me, starring into my eyes. "Don't worry, I won't kill you guys. But be careful on who you guys challenge again." He stood up and walked over to Cloud and looked at him.

"I hate you," said Cloud, he was trying to pick up his sword but Derexas put his boot on it, pressing it down into the dirt.

"I don't want to kill you, it's best if you stop before you get hurt even more," said Derexas, taking his foot off the sword and walked away. He raised his hand, and a dark portal came out of nowhere. He walked over to it but stopped halfway and looked at us. "A man you can't kill is called a dead man. I am a dead man, and if you can't figure that out, I'll tell you. I died a long time ago, so my soul is left to wander the worlds for all of eternity." He turned back around and walked into the portal, it then disappeared into thin air.

I got up, picked my gun up, and limped over to Cloud. I helped him up and we made our way out of Midgar, I hope we can find a place that serves waffles. Cloud got his materia and we got our butts kicked, what a way to spend a day. I'm just so hungry that I feel like I'll die if I can't get at least a waffle or two.


End file.
